Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the videogame franchise of the same name. In the games, Sonic has never officially had a love-interest althrough it has been hinted time to time that he secretly likes Amy Rose. While in the 1992 Shogakukan manga and Sonic X, he loved her. In the Japanese version of Episode 52 the latter. He confesses his love for Amy which is muted. While in the French version, he fully says I love you. http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_%28manga%29, http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_X. However he has a girlfriend named Sally Acorn in the currently-running comics. Biography He is able to move faster than sound and can harness the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic to defeat enemies capable of destroying the world. His archenemy is Dr. Egggman and his main rival is Shadow the Hedgehog. Romances Amy Rose Amy Rose is Sonic’s main love interest in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She feels something strong for him (love). Games In Sonic Unleashed, ''after Amy hugs his werehog form but thinks she accidentally hugged someone else, he looks very upset.Near the end of the 360/PS3 version, she asks Sonic out on a date when she is spoken to, and the player can choose whether Sonic accepts or declines it. In Sonic Chronicles: the Dark Brotherhood, there is an optional choice for Sonic to say that he cares deeply for Amy.'' In Sonic and the Black Knight, ''when Sonic meets Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, he is scared because she resembles Amy but when he learns it's not really Amy, he flirts with her. At the end of the game we learn why he was scared. Before he was transported to Camelot, he had actually aggreed to take Amy out on a date and when he tried to explain everything to Amy, she gets mad accusing him of making up stories and chases him with her Piko Piko Hammer. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), you can chose Amy or Elise as your love interest. Interestingly, the priest says "I see you have chosen your long time love." In ''Sonic Lost World, Sonic was crestfallen when he thought Amy and the others had died from the Extractor. Sonic pleasantly joins Amy and the others for a relaxing nap in the open meadow. Animations In Sonic X, Sonic and Amy are also close friends with each other but Amy always claims to be Sonic's girlfriend, much to Sonic's dismay and Sonic doesn't usually appreciate Amy giving him hugs or kisses. However, there are times where Sonic seems to care for Amy a lot such as when he dived into the water to rescue Amy from drowning despite his fear of water. Sonic can also be seen giving Amy a rose at the end of Episode 52. When he offers her this gift what he says to her varies between versions: in English he says that he'd never leave he again, in Japanese what he says is muted, in French he plainly admits he loves her. In season three, after he gives her the rose, they seem to become increasingly closer. He often becomes protective of her and even goes along with a lot of her love schemes in hopes of keeping her happy. In one case, Sonic actually agreed to take Amy out on a date. Sonic also has a healthy respect for Amy. Despite her being his 'damsel-in-distress' he's often seen heeding her advice. In the episode Cruise Blues, Amy lectures Sonic on bravery, telling him that it is not the absence of fear but the facing of it that makes for a brave hero. After this speech he walks away, a little taller, only to look back at Amy and faint, crawling into fetal position and giving up. She's also seen in season 3 justifying her constant partnership with Sonic on missions by saying that "behind every great man there is a great woman guiding him." Sonic shrugs but accepts her decision easily. Despite her advice often coming off as bossy he never complains, always valuing her opinions and input.'' '' In Sonic Boom, Amy Rose is another one of Sonic's close friends. In this adaptation Sonic is comfortable being around Amy, as shown when he allowed Amy to join him, without struggle, in searching the Ancient Template for one of theChaos Crystals in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. He is also impressed at Amy's fighting skills, and is concerned for her when she is kidnapped by Lyric. While Sonic claims to have no interest in Amy's love life and is oblivious to Amy's love for him, he got nervous when he thought that Amy was getting ready for a date in her home. Comics In Archie Comics, Amy has been a maniacal fan of Sonic for years, but Sonic does not show as much attraction to her. She started sending numerous letters to him. Her affection for Sonic grew after he rescued her from Dr. Robotnik and Metal Sonic. She founded the Sonic fanclub in Knothole Village, and was also defending Sonic at his trial, after he was arrested for attacking Knothole as Mecha Sonic. (StH: #25, #40) Fed up with being overlooked as just a "kid", Amy takes matters into her own hands and misuses the power of the Ring of Acorns to age her body from 10 to 16. While this does little to attract Sonic's attention, it is enough for Amy to gain recruitment into the Freedom Fighters. (StH: #80) Some time later, Amy received training from Knuckles' girlfriend, Julie-Su, so that she would not only become the "best" Freedom Fighter, but mostly so that she would win over Sonic's heart. She was also the one to first confront Fiona Fox about her betrayal of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, after Tails revealed to her Fiona was actually in love with Scrouge. (StH: #172) After helping Sally rescue Sonic from the Destructix, Amy shows signs of jealousy towards Sally, whom Sonic gives his thanks to for the rescue. Shortly after though, Sonic points out his recognition for her efforts, making Amy blush and overjoyed. (StH: #188) Recently, after the Robotropolis mission, Amy asked Sonic out to dinner, which he accepted after seeing Sally and Khan walking away together. He also came to her aid during the final battle for New Mobotropolis, though he showed some embarrassment by her enthusiastic hugs.(StH: #207, #211) Blaze the Cat While an unconfirmed couple, there have been some romantic moments in Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure and Sonic and the Black Knight. It is not very clear but it is seen that he shows some interest in her and protecting her. Breezie In The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, Breezie was a robot created by Dr. Robotnik to distract him while he stole the local water supply. After Sonic displayed several romantic gestures for her, Breezie began to develop feelings and wound up falling in love with Sonic. After helping Sonic thwart Robotnik's plans, she disappears, but hopes to meet Sonic again someday. Sally Acorn In the Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM ''cartoon, Sally is the princess of the woodlands and leader of the freedom fighters. She and Sonic had a rocky but now have a very close relationship together. After destroying Robotnik's robot empire in the second season, they dont kiss. In the Archie Comics, the two are currently in an horrible relationship with strong bad interest.this is not very clear though 'Trivia''' *Sonic has never had a confirmed girlfriend/love-interest in the games. *In fanfiction, Amy's pairing with Sonic is called Sonamy. *One of the few things that can actually scare Sonic is an enraged Amy chasing him with her Piko Piko Hammer. *In ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(2006) Princess Elise falls in love with him and actually kisses him after the Chaos Emeralds are gathered to revive him after he was killed by Mephiles the Dark. *In upcoming tv show Sonic Boom, there's a hint in the trailer that Sonic may had feelings for Amy (the part where Amy juggles and Sonic just smiles). *As seen in a Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric cutscene, it hints that Sonic does have feelings for Amy (standing in an elevator not knowing what to say to Amy.) Category:Video Game Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Anthromorphic Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Rodents Category:Cartoon Love Interest